Brothers At War
by TolkienScribe
Summary: When a child's life is in danger, Eomer faces a rocking revolution within his kingdom. Legolas, on the other hand, faces a race against time as a child's life hangs by a thread, One wrong move, and the brothers go to war. Please read and review. :)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

All of my stories are interconnected but you do not need to read one story to understand the next.

**Important:** This is being republished. Reason is on my profile.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

**Warning:** This may be of darker nature than my usual stories. You have been warned.

**This has no romance. Kindly respect this viewpoint.**

**Flames not appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**~S~**

**Prologue:**

The forest was silent save for the rustling of the leaves as a rabbit rushed to its safe burrow. Above it, an owl hooted. A fox moved carefully to its prey.

There was a fire burning brightly against the darkness and cold of the night. Just near to it lay a child, sleeping from exhaustion. It contemplated taking his prey, and if it was worth it before it suddenly shrank back. A little farther from the fire was a tall, silent figure who was obviously an adult. It slunk away. No, it was not worth it.

Legolas stood silently in the dark, his hands in fists by his sides. He wore no cloak against the cold, since he used his own to cover the child under his care. His golden hair was braided away from his face, though he had not tended it in a while.

He raised his head to look at the stars shining brightly down at him, far beyond his reach and one star in particular caught his eye. He threw up his hands in despair, as if in prayer.

"Earendil!" He cried. "Would that my brothers were here in time of my need. Would that my people were here to give me aid!"

But Earendil did not reply, and Legolas knew he was alone, with an ailing child.

**~S~**

**Author's Note:**

You. Yeah, you. My old readers. You guys owe me BIG time. I had absolutely no plans on continuing this when I had that hacker problem but I am doing it nevertheless. So smile because I am smiling. :)

Oh and one more thing. This time, the story has more detail than the last time. So no, I do not think it is going to be boring.

And this is a double update. Enjoy!


	2. An Offer Not To Be Refused

**Chapter 1**

_Meduseld,_

_Edoras, Rohan._

_Earlier…_

"You want me to do what?" Legolas asked in utter disbelief, his goblet forgotten in his hands, lingering just a breath's away from his lips.

Éomer smiled and indulged his sworn brother.

"I said that the winter festivals will be starting soon in Minas Tirith in two months' time."

"I already heard that part," Legolas snapped. "It was the following request that I need to hear."

"I was thinking of sending Elfwine with you to Ithilien."

"And what will that accomplish?"

"He will have some time to spend with his cousins in Ithilien."

"Bah!" Legolas scoffed, placing his goblet on the table in front of him and continued staring at his sworn brother with knowing eyes. "I know you. You two want to spend some time on your own."

Éomer swallowed and wanted to lie but Legolas' eyes do not miss much. Luckily, he was saved by his son who was playing Denethor falling from the Citadel. The boy of healthy seven summers gave a loud yell and leaped off the high table. Lothíriel shrieked and lunged after him, catching him before he hit the hard wooden floor.

"Mother," Elfwine complained. "You ruined my fun."

"Fun?" Lothíriel asked, aghast. "How is that fun?"

"I was jumping off the Citadel. See?"

Lothíriel shuddered at the ill humor and knelt in front of her son, taking him firmly by the shoulders.

"Elfwine, your granduncle was not in the right mind. it is not correct to pretend like him. he would not have wanted you to jump of pretended Citadel peaks."

"But-"

"I do not want to hear another word of it."

"But-"

"You want me to take care of that thing?" Legolas asked, jerking his chin towards the arguing set of mother and son.

"That thing is my son." Éomer corrected mildly.

"I refuse."

"I agree he is somewhat spirited-"

"Spirited? He is an absolute menace!"

"I would not call him that-"

"Really? What about the time when he put frogs in his maid's bed?"

"Ah-"

"And the time when he placed live rats in his tutor's stew?"

"That one was quite unfortunate-"

"And the time when he released rabbits into the dancing in Meduseld? In spring, if I may add?"

Éomer started to laugh heartily.

"That one was most amusing to watch. All the Gondorian noblewomen were shocked-"

"I do not think it is wise to laugh at your son's antics."

"Legolas!" Éomer reproached, still laughing. "He is just a child!"

Legolas grunted and crossed his arms.

If truth be told he was not so averse of taking Elfwine with him. And he did not dislike children as he claimed. But he never knew how to behave around them. He had spent his own youth either training or playing with other young elves of his own age. And elflings were easier to speak to, as they grew quicker in mind than in body. But for the children of Men, they aged slower in both mind and body. It was as if they were trapped in one age, and often Legolas found it wearying.

"Really, Éomer, you know what it is like for me to look after children for even a moment-"

"Your response is like a typical bachelor facing the prospect of holding a newborn in his hands." Éomer interrupted, grinning as he held up his arms, bent at the elbows and one over the other in an awkward fashion. Legolas scowled, knowing full well Éomer was imitating the moment when he first held Elboron in his arms when Faramir pushed the newborn to him.

"That is it. I will leave in the dead of this very night just to avoid your 'kind' offer."

"Oh you would not."

"And why would I not?"

"You hate the Gondorian court. Going back means going back to the court."

Legolas grimaced, knowing that Éomer was speaking the truth.

"I still refuse."

"Come now, you cannot be afraid of a child!"

"Terrified, actually."

"Coward."

"Lowly peasant."

"Stiff-necked, pointy-eared princeling."

"Annoying mortal."

"That is the best insult?" Éomer asked, raising a brow.

"I cannot think of a worst one." Legolas drawled and the pair shared a grin.

Just then Lothíriel stamped up to Éomer and the latter gulped at the sight of his annoyed wife.

"Your son," she snapped before leaving.

"I recall he is your son too." Éomer muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Legolas laughed quietly, "It is best not to say anymore." He said.

"Humph," Éomer grunted, getting up and beckoning his son. "Elfwine, come, lad. Time for a nap."

"But-"

"No excuses." Éomer told him before turning his head to look at Legolas. "Are you coming?"

"You tuck in your child yourself." Legolas retorted, getting up from his seat.

"Traitor!" But Legolas was unaffected.

"We will meet again in the evening."

Éomer led his son to his rooms, unrelenting as the boy protested. Legolas exited the Golden Hall, nodding to the door wardens standing guard. He walked on the raised platform, with the stairs giving from the side. The wind blew here and it gave a splendid view of the buildings below.

Coming to stand near the edge of the platform, he looked down. He smiled at the peace and quiet of Edoras, loosening his collar as he did so. Winter was coming and the weather was changing for the unpredictable. It had been cold in the morning for which reason he was wearing slightly thicker clothing. Now the sun was shining bright and hot, and his clothes were now unsuitable. It was typical for the Rohirric weather, where it changes fast and swift like the sea. A few rains and the weather will take a turn for the cold before snowfall.

Ten years have passed by and there were great changes in all lands of Middle-Earth. Most prominent changes were here in Rohan, where the grass had grown wild and the people were grim during the War. now the grass was tamed into small gardens by the houses. The houses were fresh, with the new repairs and hardier. Laughter echoed in the air as the children play amongst themselves, mixed with the deeper roar of laughter from the men. The women were about their chores, putting up their wet laundry or sewing in the sunlight. He smiled wider at the scene.

And yet the ten years on Legolas were peaceful but a little wearying at the same time. His sea-longing was starting to prove troublesome, though he wrestled with it smoothly for the moment. He had things to do in the first four or five years, as he was needed by his father and Aragorn as well. Most of the time went busy, and he always enjoyed an active life.

The last two years were enough to make Legolas' teeth clench. Simpering ladies of the court, guarding his tongue from ever-vengeful noblemen and the continuous politics were starting to put stress on him. He started to become more and more recluse in his domain in Ithilien, soon becoming famous for being withdrawn (and he had never meet any people more gossipy in nature than the Gondorians). But duty often called him to Minas Tirith where he acted as Aragorn's most trsuted adivsors other than Faramir and Imrahil.

Finally frustrated beyond reasoning, and irritated to the point of no return, Legolas craved for some freedom. He made some ridiculous tale in front of Aragorn about some unknown dwarf and a while later somehow ended up into the unknown lands of the East.

"You can leave." Aragorn told him, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes when he knew that even Legolas did not know what he was talking about. "And enjoy yourself, eh? I will have paperwork here for you."

"Thank you," Legolas said, grimacing but ending it with a smile as he left.

He had two months of vacation (or escape, as Aragorn and Faramir described it) that he used in Rohan. He did not visit Gimli in the Glittering Caves, for which he was feeling slightly guilty, but his time here in Rohan was well-spent. It was comfortable, with no stifling etiquettes further than the general respect and manners. He was comfortable here of which he was grateful.

But of the two months of vacation, only two more weeks were left. And that is when Éomer told him of his plans for Elfwine. It would do him good, Legolas decided, though he knew how much he would be teased for the next four months (at least) for making an appearance with a child in tow. He could simply imagine Fion's raised eyebrows or his friend Dorián's loud chuckles. He could imagine Nimon's reaction as well, knowing full well that the elf would shout, _"Legolas has taken a mortal bride!" _to the heavens. Legolas would growl good-naturally in his throat. Later he would (accidently) speak to Nimon's wife, who was quite adept in keeping her husband under control.

The sound of a loud clatter disturbed his thoughts and turned instinctively to the stairs beside him. The sound came from the heavy bucket falling, the water spilling over the steps. It was being carried by a young woman, who looked quite embarrassed by the accident. He went down the steps to here. She seemed familiar though he could not place her. But at the moment, it did not matter as he offered his help.

"Here, let me." Legolas said, bending and taking the bucket before she reached for it. He straightened and the woman took a full look of his face and gasped, "My lord."

"I recognize you." Legolas said slowly. "You are Elfwine's nurse."

"My lord, forgive me. Here, let me take it from you." she reached for the bucket, obviously worried that a guest was holding something so common. But Legolas smoothly held it away out of her reach.

"It was heavy, no doubt. Show me where you filled it from and I will fill it for you."

"My lord, I cannot let a guest and a close friend of the king do such a task. The king-"

"-will do absolutely nothing if he finds out. I have hands and feet and I am more than capable of holding a bucket."

"But my lord-"

"All this fuss over a bucket." Legolas said, laughing lightly. "We can argue here until the sun sets and do nothing else. So tell me where you filled it from because I will not relent."

The nurse gave in and led him to a well where he filled it. She tried again to take it from him once filled but he evaded her again.

"So tell me," Legolas said, walking back to Meduseld. "Why does a child's nurse perform such a task? Are there no other servants to do so?"

"My mother is the head cook of Meduseld." She replied. "I like to help where I can."

"I seem to have forgotten your name."

"Hilda, my lord."

He glanced at her and seeing her closely, she seemed more of a girl than a woman. She barely seventeen summers, he guessed.

"Are you not too young to be a child's nurse?"

"I may be young but I can take care of him easily. I usually put up with the prince's antics and his mischiefs do not trouble me."

"You are braver than I am." Legolas commented dryly. Hilda only cast him a small smile that also hinted her bemusement. She could not believe an esteemed elf like him could be less brave than her.

They reached the kitchens and she directed him to place the bucket on the table. The kitchens were deserted for lunch had already been taken and there was still time before preparing supper. He placed it and froze as he glanced down, seeing a small frame curled underneath the table. The kitchens were mercifully dark or the boy would have gotten into trouble for being there in the first place.

"I had best see what the prince is up to." Hilda said, turning to leave.

"The king had placed him in bed for the noon." Legolas said quickly, turning around. He crossed his legs comfortably at the ankles and leaned back to balance his weight, hoping to hide the boy from view. "I do not think you will need to check in on him until it is time for him to awaken."

"But-"

"Why not take the time for yourself? With a child in care, a little rest would not go amiss."

"Oh- I-"

"Enjoy," Legolas said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, all right." Hilda said, casting him a confused look before leaving. As soon as the door closed, he straightened and glanced down the table. Elfwine recoiled, expecting the elf to sternly call him out and scold him.

Legolas, on the other hand, studied the boy for a while and then went to the pantry. Finding one of the cook's pies, he cut out a slice and placed it on the table.

"This stays between us." Legolas whispered, before leaving without a backwards glance. Elfwine came out of his hiding place and ate slowly, thinking he might have an ally.

oOo

That evening, Éomer threw a particularly large feast in honor of Legolas. while a Gondorian delegation would be flattered, or people of Bree feel honored, Legolas was unimpressed and merely raised a brow at Éomer's action.

"I know what you are doing." Legolas said dryly, helping himself with a large piece of chicken that was sitting in a large pool of honey and spices. "I will not be swayed by your kitchen's excellent meal."

"You are not complaining." Éomer said, noting how Legolas dug into the food with relish.

"I still know what you are doing."

"Hush up, the both of you." Lothíriel said crossly. "Éomer, do not speak with your mouth full. My lord elf, please sit straight."

"Yes, Mother." Both chorused dutifully, knowing full well the orders were not for them but were indirectly for Elfwine.

When the food was served and the plates cleared away, Lothíriel turned to her son. "Time for bed, Elfwine."

"I am not sleepy." He said stubbornly, his eyes drooping.

"You can play before bed." Lothíriel said. "Say goodbye to your father and uncle."

Elfwine hugged his parents before coming to Legolas. hesitating a little, he gave a sift, awkward hug and mumbled "Good night" before leaving.

"He is not comfortable with me." Legolas murmured, watching Hilda take the child.

"He will be once he gets to know you." Éomer said, placing a hand over his goblet to avoid the servant from refilling it.

"You know, if he goes with me, I might corrupt your son." Legolas said, lips twitching upward in mirth.

"At the moment, seeing you with a child is more priceless." Éomer retorted.

The night wore on and ale flowed freely. The feast was starting to get louder and rowdy when Legolas finally decided to retire for the night.

"I take my leave." Legolas said to Éomer, rising from his seat.

"Already?" Éomer asked laughing.

"I prefer to keep my respect for men before seeing them sprawled on the ground," Legolas shot back. Éomer chuckled and patted Legolas' wrist.

"Go and sleep or whatever it is you want to do."

Legolas nodded a farewell to Lothíriel before leaving through a door leading to his rooms. Out of mere habit, he glanced into Elfwine's rooms before making it to his own.

The boy was fast asleep, the floor littered with toys. He clutched his favorite wooden horse in his hands. The blanket lay on the floor, and the boy was curled into himself from the cold. Legolas smiled and picked up the blanket and covered the boy with it. Elfwine quickly relaxed in the warmth.

"_Sleep well, little one." _He murmured softly in Sindarin, pulling the blanket securely around the child's small frame. _"You will be playing with your cousins ere this winter comes."_

**~S~**

**Author's Note:**

Dorian, Fion and Nimon are all OCs and belong to me. You might find them or hear their mentions in "Games of the Court".

I know that this is being republished but reviews can be great because frankly, my interest in this story has dimmed somewhat and the only reason why I keep going is because of you guys.

One author said, "Reviews are the only way we get paid." And I agree. :)

**One more thing, old readers must not mention any spoilers in the reviews that would tell the new readers what is going to happen.** I would enjoy seeing their reactions. :P

**List of OCs:**

Hilda- "warrior maiden", Elfwine's nurse.


	3. A Fond Farewell

Chapter 2

"Éomer, I am going to kill you. Nay, I am going to murder you."

"You would widow Lothíriel?"

"Oh, I can provide for her. I am sure she would not mind."

"Peace!" Éomer said, laughing. "What is matter? You look as if I have sentenced you to death!"

"In a way, you have." Legolas burst out. "Taking Elfwine with me was fine, but taking nobles with me. Do you 'know' how horrible it would be? Days of no bath, hot water, and changes of clothes daily… oh the agony and the pain…"

"Do not worry. I will do something in return."

He recoiled at the look in Legolas' eyes.

"Oh, you will. Aragorn's daughters wish to go to the winter festival's carnival, but they need someone of higher position to accompany them. You will go with them."

Éomer grimaced. Aragorn's daughters were admittedly beautiful and lovely, but they were also quite talkative and were fully capable of driving the men, including their own father, near to insanity with their chatter.

"Fine, I will. But I will continue asking things of you."

"What makes you think I will not ask you to do anything in return?" Legolas shot back.

"Peace!" Éomer said laughing. "I call a truce. I miss these talks my friend."

"I do as well." Legolas said.

"You know, you were quite the help around here. I had missed having your pair of hands dealing alongside me."

"I will tell Lothíriel you said that. She will demand on knowing exactly what she had been doing this whole time."

"Aye," Éomer said, wincing. "Do not tell her I said that."

"Oh, no, I have found leverage against you."

There was pause.

"Legolas, you would not dare."

"Try me."

"But-but, we are sworn brothers."

"And I am quite eager to see Lothíriel's temper against you." Legoals said smoothly. Éomer harrumphed.

"Get back to work, you back-stabbing, pointy-eared elfling."

"I am not an elfling!" Legolas said indignantly. "And you are much younger than I am."

Éomer grinned. "Well, you finally admitted you are old."

Realizing he lost the argument, Legolas turned sulkily in his seat, facing the desk.

"I hope you end up with a trouble in your hands." Legolas muttered under his breath.

"Tut tut, princey, get back to work."

Legolas looked down and stared at the large pile of paperwork sitting in front of him.

"You know, part of the reason of leaving Gondor was so that I can escape paperwork," Legolas said at last.

Éomer looked up from the map he had been studying.

"Well, you did say you wanted to make yourself useful." He replied. Legolas only scowled at him and looked at the paperwork again.

"I hate you when you use my words against me." Legolas muttered under his breath, reaching forward to grab a few papers and get to work. As he did so, he noticed one of the finished reports and eyes widened slightly to see Lothíriel's seal on them.

"Éomer, am I using Lothíriel's desk?"

"Aye, you are."

"When I said I wanted to be useful, I had no intention of doing the queen's work!"

"Aragorn told me to keep you busy." Éomer said, grinning as he placed markers on the map. He did not even give Legolas the satisfaction of looking up at him.

"That mangy-haired, good-for-nothing,-"

"Careful," Éomer prodded. "I have a son now. I would not take it kindly if he learns these words from you."

"There is no peace in this world." Legolas grumbled.

Éomer merely smiled.

In spite of Legolas' words, the elf was quite comfortable while he worked. They wrote, and worked in companionable silence. Legolas and Éomer had a different sort of friendship from the beginning. It was always intense, full of playful insults thrown to one another. Neither of them would have it in any other way. While Éomer enjoyed Lothíriel as his helper in the study, Legolas was more capable since he had years upon years of experience with his father the king. Legolas' advice was often with foresight, and with deep thought behind it. True, he would usually throw some annoyed words at the elf, but Legolas would still give his advice, which Éomer would gladly take, in spite of his words.

oOo

Legolas pressed the washing cloth to his face, drying it.

_~You know, it's not fun when you are prowling around in my mind.~ _Legolas sent a mental link casually. He heard his father's deep chuckle vibrate in his mind.

_~How did you know it was me?~ _Thranduil asked.

_~You are always prowling around in my mind.~ _Legolas replied, taking away the washing cloth and placing it back by the basin. He reached for the comb and took it.

_~Well, you know how much I worry about your wellbeing, my son.~_

_~HA!~ _Legolas laughed, not believing. He ran the comb through his hair quickly before placing it back and braiding his hair. Years of habit made his fingers move quickly. _~You only want something else to do other than paperwork, that would be my guess.~_

_~Thorontur is not letting me leave the study.~ _Thranduil complained, naming his chief and most loyal advisor.

_~He is not?~ _Legolas asked, surprised.

He knew his father had been growing distant and withdrawn for many months. Thorontur constantly wrote to him how he worried about the king. He had often seen him standing on the balcony, staring down at the forest for hours on end, or becoming more reclusive in his quarters. Thorontur feared it was sea-longing, that he may be remembering Legolas' mother, who had sailed nearly an Age ago.

_~I had thought he would do anything for you?~ _Legolas said.

_~Why would he do anything for me?~ _Thranduil asked, sounding puzzled.

_~Nothing,~ _Legolas replied. Bored, Thranduil poked around his son's mind, before finding memories that interested him.

_~Father!~ _Legolas yelped, placing up high shields to keep his father from seeing. Thranduil calmly retreated, laughing.

_~Well, I never heard of that little escape of yours.~ _Thranduil said humorously.

_~It was better like that.~ _Legolas said, cheeks reddening.

_~I know you loved her and she is your fiancé after all, but really, leaving the court of Gondor for getaway of three days-~_

_~Fion planned it,~ _Legolas replied, naming his former mentor and his father's friend.

oOo

"I see you have stopped wailing like a wraith of taking nobles with you." Éomer noted, looking at his sworn brother contentedly sit with his legs resting on the table, a book open on his lap.

"I have made my peace with it." Legolas replied shortly, turning a page.

He had. He later found out that the nobles Éomer had been speaking of were actually quite little in number. He was relieved. He never enjoyed taking an escort with him, and any companions were preferably kept in as little numbers as possible.

"Does that mean I can tell you that you are taking an éored as well?"

"Éomer!"

"I thought you said you made your peace with it. Besides, Elfwine and the nobles deserve a little bit of security."

"Am I not enough?"

"You are old."

"You know what, I am going to ignore you now."

"Does that mean I can say whatever I want?"

"I cannot hear you."

"You smell like a rosebush when you come from a bath."

There was no reply.

Éomer grinned wolfishly at the elf who was seemingly absorbed in his book. This was going to be fun.

oOo

He was admittedly relieved when he found out that Hilda would be accompanying them.

"Do not mistake me." Legolas told her. "You are welcome to come on your own, but I am glad there is someone lively to keep up with Elfwine."

"What he means is that he is getting slow in his old age and his bones cannot take his frame far." Éomer called out from his table. Legolas rolled his eyes and Hilda only smiled shyly. Finally, at the end of the two weeks, everything was ready. Once, in the study, Éomer introduced him to the Captain of the éored that will be accompanying his journey.

Calhoun was tall, with broad, sturdy built typical among the Rohirrim. His hair was dark brown and combed away from his face. he stood proudly, with the military posture. When he shook Legolas' hand, he had a firm, unwavering grip.

"It will be a pleasure to journey with you, Master Elf." Calhoun said, his voice deep.

"I can say the same." Legolas replied, releasing his hand. Calhoun bowed once.

"By your leave,"

"Of course."

Legolas' brow furrowed when Calhoun left.

"How long has Calhoun been a Captain?"

"He is an experienced warrior. I think it has been at least eleven or twelve years. Why do you ask?"

"I have never met him before." Legolas said. In the years following the War of the Ring, Legolas had acted as Éomer's advisor for a year, helping him where he could. He had gotten to know many of his Riders.

"He is stationed in the Eastfold. That may be the reason that you have never met him. You never went to the Eastfold, remember?"

There was a comfortable silence in between them though Legolas was uneasy.

"Éomer, why not bring Elfwine with yourself?" Legolas asked.

"Having second thoughts?"

Legolas stayed silent and looked down at his hands. He had been trusted with many things in his life as a Ranger. He knew how to wield a bow or use his knives, he knew how to protect his people, how to cope with a burden, but some things he would rather not have someone to put in his hands for protection.

"I know I am a capable fighter and defender, but there are things that are far too precious to me and I would rather not test myself by putting them at risk. I feel as if I am incapable of what you ask of me. Éomer, trust me with anything but a child's life."

"You sound like there is a war coming." Éomer said, laughing. "Why are you afraid? Ten years of peace, Legolas! There is nothing to fear. Come, it is time for dinner."

He thumped his sworn brother on the shoulder and left. Legolas rubbed his shoulder absent-mindedly, Éomer was a little heavy-handed, though it came more from his muscular size than anything else. He stared out the window, thinking.

Ten years of peace, he pondered. But then, why did it feel as if there was a storm brewing. But the skies were clear and he heard distant laughter echo from the corridor through the open door of the study. He shook his head, chided himself and his wariness that made him extra alert and left the study.

oOo

The day finally came for their departure. It was morning, and the sun had just come up when Legolas laced his tunic and reached for his quiver. He placed it across his back and tightened the belt. Then he reached for his bow and dual knives, equipping them. Years had passed by since the War of the Ring, and many of his habits did not lose their hold on him. He was extremely wary and understandably so, since he belonged to Eryn Lasgelen which had been at war with the darkness threatening to consume them. he glanced once around the room to see if he was forgetting anything, ignoring some of his clothes that still hung in the wardrobe. His sea-longing was strong, causing him to abruptly travel to sooth his restless heart. His travelling often ended with him appearing on the doorstep of any of his sworn brothers. They had gotten quite used to his sudden appearances, including the Halflings and all of them often kept a room or a set of rooms for him, often with some of his clothes and other things. So he never really needed to carry much on his own.

He picked up his saddlebags and left his rooms. On the way a servant took the saddlebags from him. He did not object. He learned by now that the servants thought it was unsightly for a lord like him to be carrying his own things and he soon gave up arguing with them.

He entered the Golden Hall and saw the king and queen waiting for him.

"Slinking away without saying farewell, are you?" Éomer called at him.

"I can hardly slink away if I am entering the Hall, now can I?" Legolas retorted. Éomer swept in a tight hug, thumping his back. Legolas grimaced when he felt his weapons dig into his back.

"Easy, easy!" Legolas said. "You will break my back, quiver and bow, until they are nothing but a pile on the ground!"

"Ugh!" Lothíriel cried, disgusted. "That was terribly said."

Legolas withdrew and then took Lothíriel's offered hand, bowing over it on.

"Do me a favor. Give him pain, would you?" Legolas said, pointing at Éomer.

"Oh, I will." Lothíriel replied, ignoring Éomer's squawk of protest.

"Come, let us take see to your horse. The sooner you are out of my sight, the happier I will be."

The pair went down to the stables. Entering it, Legolas went to the stall that had his mare. He stood by her side, speaking to her softly. She was a black mare, with a white sock on her right foreleg.

"She is a pretty thing." Éomer noted.

"She is pretty maternal too." Legolas added, murmuring an apology as he checked her. She playfully whipped her tail to smack him in the face when he bent to check her legs. He stopped abrupltly from rising when she turned her head and grabbed his hair in between her teeth.

"And very mischievous," Éomer noted. Legolas reached up and tugged her forelock. She released him with a whinny, as if laughing at him.

"Her temperament is good and she is eager to learn. And I do not mind her liveliness. It adds some color to my travels."

"Not to sound surly but where is Arod?"

"Arod is a good horse but he is not like he once was. I need a fast horse for my work, and what is more, Arod is a battle horse. My Ranger ways needs a more capable horse to suit my needs. That is another thing I wanted to speak to you of. Arod would be more suited here, in breeding if you wish it."

"Once I come to Minas Tirith, we can discuss it." Éomer promised. "What is her name?"

"Tinúviel," Legolas said. Éomer raised his eyebrows. Legolas raised his own, daring him to comment.

"Why Tinúviel?"

"I did not pick it." Legolas protested. "Elboron was there when I brought her in. He was adamant that she looked like Tinúviel and since she did not mind, I did not protest."

"What does the Queen of Gondor and her brothers think of it?"

"Oh, they were quite aghast to have their ancestor compared to a horse but Elboron was quite insistent."

Legolas finished preparing his mare and walked her out of the stables. Tinúviel thumped her head against Legolas' shoulder. The elf smiled and murmured softly to her in Elvish. He turned and then saw Éomer stare at the gathering éored and nobles.

"What's wrong?"

"I am not forcing you into this, am I?" Éomer asked doubtfully.

"Aye, you are." Legolas replied, laughing. "What a thing to ask before I leave!"

"But-"

"Have no fear." Legolas said sincerely. "I would not have said yea if I had not wanted to."

Éomer smiled which Legolas returned. Then he mounted his horse. Once he was seated, he looked down at Éomer.

"Remember," Éomer told him. "You are the leader of the company. I told Calhoun such. You are the one making the decisions."

"Very well."

A pleading voice drifted into their hearing.

"Why can't I ride?" Elfwine asked his mother. "I do not want to sit in the carriage with the girls."

"You are too young to ride, Elfwine." Lothíriel reasoned.

"But-"

"If you ask your uncle nicely, then maybe he will let you ride with him." Éomer cut in, smiling brightly at Legolas who shot him a furious look. Then he saw Elfwine looking at him with large, begging eyes and felt his resolve waver.

"Alright," Legolas said finally. "But not now. You go with your nurse and you will take the ride with me later."

"Now into the carriage," Hilda said to him. The child gave his parents quick hugs and entered the carriage, happy for the promise.

"I will get you for that." Legolas told Éomer.

"Look at it this way," Éomer said, patting Tinúviel's neck. "Maybe this journey will bring you and Elfwine close together."

"I hope you get a lot of work after I leave." Legolas muttered under his breath, not meaning it.

The éored formed itself and the noblemen were ready with their mounts. Legolas urged his mare to the front of the company. He turned and raised a hand in farewell to the king and queen.

"Form up!" Legolas called clearly. "We ride!"

Someone lingered in Meduseld, cursing the elf's presence in the departing company. But everything was planned. He would not be a problem.

**~S~**

**Author's Note:**

I am sorry for the late update. I was a little busy with my papers and tests and all that fun stuff. The next chapter should be up soon. But do not expect updates in the next week. I have some majors there so wish the best. :)

I hope there is still that old element in this story. We have to reach 17 chapters before letting the story resume its flow from where it was before the hacker problem. We have 14 chapters to go. :)

It's official. OTWAB will NOT be reposted. I am sorry but 40 chapters is too much for me. This story was almost through and I do not mind writing this one, seeing that my readers absolutely adored this story. I know you guys loved that one too but it is simply too much for my busy schedule (Be a doctor they said, help the people they said, gain honor and respect they said.)

I am extremely thankful for the updates. I am smiling but it is a little strained (though more genuine now that I see my old, familiar readers), and the only thing that made me update were the lovely reviews. So please keep reviewing. It's not new for the old readers but you truly have no idea how much the support means to me and I am saying this from my heart.

**Please leave a review. :)**

**If there is something missing in the stories, my old readers, please do not be shy. Tell me, as I probably might have forgotten to add it.**

**List of OCs:**

Hilda- "warrior maiden", Elfwine's nurse

Calhoun- "warrior", Captain of eored, accompanying Legolas Greenleaf.

**Replies to reviews:**

Smiley: Thank you, my friend. :)

M.B. Anchor: Thanks. Your review warmed my heart. I know, most of my readers did not even know that my account was hacked. I did not know either. I saw it myself like two weeks later after updating BAW.

Brightpath2 : Yeah, I did not think some could do that either. Thanks. :)

Aeriella: Thanks. I am glad to be back too. :)

1monster2: Thanks. Long time, no see. I am glad you enjoy my stories. :)

cheekybeak: Haha, you know, the most disappointing thing was that after a few more chapter updates, I wanted to see your reaction. Then this hacker thing happened and I really wanted to hear your thoughts on it. Guess we both will have to wait. :)

aronoiiel: I knew you guys will like this story the most. So I chose this one. Thanks to you though. You were the first one I contacted when I realized that my account was hacked. So a whole lot of credit of coming back on to ffn goes to you. ;)

emi: I burst out laughing when I read your review. Good ol' emi! (Ouch, not old, not old!) Please, please, do ramble! I miss your rambling! :D But no spoilers.

Lol, I do not mind. It happens. You were happy and that made me happy. :P

Ellie Elf: I am trying to update as fast as I can as long as the quality of the chapters remains at the same level or better. I am impatient to see it to that same place where we left off but I do not want to present chapters to you guys which are not so good. I am picky when it comes to good writing, I am afraid. Thank you.

hajackses: Aw, your welcome.

Giggles: You are very welcome.

Quiet Hiker: Omg, I wish that too. It would have made all this easier. -.-


	4. A Comfortable Journey

**Author's Note:**

In this world of fiction, we often forget the troubles of the world and our own purpose in life. But we should not let ourselves go too deep into this world of unreality that we lose ourselves and our purpose.

My thoughts and prayers to the crew, passengers, and the families of the Malaysian Airlines MH370. We often take our loves ones for granted, without realizing how quickly somebody could vanish off the face of the Earth.

**~S~**

Chapter 3

Barely an hour and a half later into the journey, Legolas' bane, or Elfwine, as he was really called, started his torture.

He was called to the carriage, where Hilda told him he wanted to relieve himself.

"He went before he got into the carriage." Hilda defended herself, seeing Legolas' raised eyebrow.

So the entire éored, the carriage, and the mounted noblemen stopped for the boy. When Hilda returned, she purposely did not meet the elf's eyes, knowing she probably laugh if she saw the look on his face. Legolas' aloofness with children was legendary in Ithilien and well-known in Minas Tirith, from where the Rohirrim had gotten wind of it. Now Hilda could see the rumors were true.

Elfwin had grown restless once again in the carriage after nearly two hours, but Hilda-bless her- had the foresight to keep some of Elfwine's toys with her. They rode with ease, for there was no pressing time, or some sort of horror lurking behind them. The horses strained for a faster gait, but they checked them quickly. They wanted to keep their strength for the final leg of the journey.

He rode comfortably with the noblemen. He had considered riding with the éored but the Riders were rigid and grim and the idea of riding with them did not sit well with him.

He heard a shout from the carriage and sighed inwardly. He glanced up at the sky and noted that it had been nearly five hours since he was last called to the carriage. It meant Elfwine was getting used to the carriage. He turned his horse and rode to the carriage. Reaching it, he pulled back the curtain.

"Somebody bellowed?" Legolas asked dryly. He heard titters of girlish laughter. Only one woman smiled kindly at him. She was old, with a wrinkled motherly face and thin wisps of hair covering her head. Elfwine's head popped up in the window.

"Can I come and ride?" Elfwine asked.

Legolas tilted his head to look over Elfwine's head.

"Tired with your toys already?" Legolas asked, noting the toys scattered on the floor of the carriage.

"You promised." Elfwine prodded, his lips pouting.

"Fine," Legolas said. "After we stop for lunch, you can come and ride, but not before. None of that," Legolas added, tapping Elfwine's nose with a slim finger. He was the only one among his sworn brothers to be unaffected by the children's pouting, begging faces… most of the time. "A promise is a promise. You can ride with me after we stop."

Legolas turned Tinúviel and cantered back to the nobles. Suddenly, he felt very amused. Legolas Greenleaf riding Tinúviel… oh, why did he let Elboron name her? As if sensing his amusement, she turned her head and nickered.

_"Your name is very strange, nightingale." _He told her, patting her neck.

The nobles smiled in greeting when Legolas brought his mare by them.

"What were you needed this time?" The elderly noble asked. Cynric was his name. He was old, but quite active to be riding with them on a horse for so long. Legolas smiled in return. Apparently, his to and fro from the carriage had not gone unnoticed.

"Elfwine was getting restless." Legolas replied.

"Ah," Cynric said. "Children often are in his age."

"If I may ask, what brings you to Gondor?"

"You may. My wife and I heard of the comforts of the forest of Ithilien from some of our friends. We are going to see if it true and possibly to settle there. We have too many bitter memories here, with both our families gone and our children under the earth. It will be a good change for us, I believe."

"Your king is working to give you as much comfort as he could."

"I know he is." Cynric replied. "But this old man before you needs some distant between where he was born and his memories. I might come back, but I am old. My bones are getting weak."

"I understand. I apologize."

"No need. You have nothing to apologize for."

"You may come and visit my domain whenever you wish. Faramir's domain is not far from mine."

"I might. I have heard much of the elven songs in the night. I wish to hear them myself once I reach Ithilien."

"And what of you?" Legolas asked the remaining two nobles. Both were young, the eldest perhaps in his forties and the other in his early thirties. They had resemblance between them, as if they were brothers.

"My brother and I wish to pay respect to our fallen in the fields of Pelennor. Among them are our father and our uncles." The eldest, Key, spoke. "Our wives accompany us there. We will stay for the winter festivals and then return to our lands, where our aging mother is looking after our farms for us."

"Is it true that the elven realm of Ithilien is a sight to behold, greater than Lothlorien and Rivendell?" The younger brother, Kinnell, interrupted.

"I do not know." Legolas said, laughing a little. "For me, I am the leader there. So to me it is beautiful and I love it more than either Imladris, the home of Noldorin, or Lothlorien, the Grey Elves. But perhaps you will visit it and tell me what it is like."

"I would love to see it very much." Key put in. "I am curious, for in my travels to Gondor, I have never visited Ithilien. This time, I hope to see it."

"Well then, you are welcome."

At high noon, they stopped for food and rest and to allow the horses to graze and eat. A little more than an hour later, they finally got ready for another leg of the day's travelling.

Legolas approached his mare and mounted. Once he was seated, Key helped Elfwine up in front of the elf.

"I wish I could be in the boy's position." One of the young women told Hilda, loud enough for Legolas to hear. Hilda let out a peal of laughter. The elf flushed as Key looked up at him in amusement.

"You seem to have an effect on the ladies that I would love to have."

Legolas urged his mare forward, ears burning. He could hear Gytha chide the women, "That is enough, girls. Teasing that poor elf…"

The ride was somewhat awkward, with an uncomfortable silence between Legolas and Elfwine. Legolas sat comfortably only for Tinúviel's sake, but the boy was stiff, with a rigid back. Half an hour passed by, and Legolas was just about to remember Éomer in very, very 'kind' words for putting him in such a position when he finally felt Elfwine move. The boy was playing with a wooden horse in his hands, moving it slowly through the air as if it were galloping. Legolas knew that horse. It was the one Éomer had made for the boy in whatever precious free time he had in his hands.

"That is nice horse." Legolas said softly. Elfwine jumped. Legolas could not blame him; he had never took much interest in the children and the fact that the elf was actually making conversation must be a surprise for the boy.

"Father made it for me." Elfwine mumbled, holding the horse close to his chest.

"What's its name?"

"Firefoot." Elfwine replied. Legolas smiled. It was adorable, for the boy to name his wooden toy after the horse of his father.

They did not speak much after that, except for a little chat here and there. Elfwine felt more comfortable at least, enough to lean back and enjoy the ride.

And so the days went on, and Legolas soon realized they were nowhere in completing the journey in two weeks. If he had been on his own with a light pack, he could have easily done the distance between Edoras and Minas Tirith in a week. But with a carriage and an éored, they were going slow. When he spoke to Calhoun on the matter, he looked at him strangely before saying "It takes nearly four weeks with carriage in the company."

After that, Legolas fumed inwardly, realizing his sworn brother had purposely left out the knowledge.

_"Wait till I get my hands on him." _Legolas told Tinúviel. _"He will regret his silence."_

TInúviel only shook her head at him, knowing full well as he did that by the time they would meet again, Legolas would have long forgotten to hold any grudges.

It was true, in barely a few days, Legolas soon forgot his misgivings for the journey. Elfwine was starting to become more comfortable with him, at least enough so as not to make excuses whenever he found himself with the elf. They were still very distant from one another, but Elfwine knew he could trust his uncle if the need arose.

He had several surprising encounters with Elfwine during their stops. Once, for example, when they stopped and made camp, Legolas bumped into Elfwine. The boy had run from his nurse, wearing nothing. Torn between bafflement and amusement, Legolas quickly picked up the boy and deposited him back to his tired, but very grateful nurse.

Another time, the child had fallen asleep by the campfire. Hilda lingered, unsure how to carry a healthy, growing child. Legolas carried Elfwine to the tent. And as he lowered him to the cot, Elfwine instinctively shifted in his arms and his hands firmly gripped onto the elf's tunic. Legolas stopped abruptly, Elfwine half in his arms and half on the cot before lowering him completely and gently prying the fingers off his clothes.

Still, in the long hours of the riding, he could often hear Elfwine's voice rise up in complain. At last, one night, Elfwine brought a poor frog that had gone too far from its home to Hilda, causing his nurse to shriek in horror. He had to admit, it was funny. So Legolas turned away, fighting to keep a smile off his face which failed when he heard Hilda's high-pitched voice, "Ugh, Elfwine, get it away from me. No, you may 'not' keep it. No, don't squeeze it- the frog's eyes are bulging out."

He met Key's eyes as he fled the scene, and the noble was openly grinning.

"Really, my lord, have you never done the same thing?" Key asked. Legolas came to stand with him.

"Never," then he paused when he saw Key's disbelieving look. "But we did capture one of the spiders roaming in the forest and let it free in King Gil-Galad's room when he had come visiting."

"King Gil-Galad?" Key asked. "The High King in our fables?"

"The very same."

"But-but"

"We were young apprentices at the time, my friend and I." Legolas added.

Key let out a baffled laugh.

"What happened?"

"Gil-Galad was not amused, of course, when he saw the culprits where more than elflings." Legolas said, remembering. "I do remember my grandsire laughing very hard. My father was amused though he did fight to keep it from showing for the High King's sake. My mentor made us catalog the books in the library." Legolas added. Then he said, frowning slightly, "I do not think it was the wisest that we had ever done."

Key laughed.

"Whose wise at that age? All they need to worry about is the next time to play and their friends!"

"Indeed," Legolas said. "It was a good time."

oOo

When they stopped for the night and made camp, Legolas was having his mare settle for some rest. They had two more weeks of travelling left, and the horses needed as much rest as they can get because the last days will be full of harder riding. But when he reached for his saddlebags, Tinúviel gave a nervous whinny and pranced away from him.

_"In a playful mood, are you?" _He asked, reaching for the saddlebags. She avoided him again. He frowned. _"That is enough, nightingale. Let me have them."_

But she neighed and trotted about, bucking a little to keep him from taking his saddlebags.

_"What is wrong? Easy, easy! Alright! I will not take the bags, but let me check you. Perhaps there is an injury to explain your behavior."_

He checked her carefully, but found no injuries or hurts. He frowned. Tinúviel was not a nervous beast. She was steady as they can get and quite temperate, even with all her mischief. But she was adamant of not letting him have his bags. He tried to reach for them, only to have her avoid him again. He sighed and patted her neck, letting her know he was not angry, only disappointed. He did reach for the saddle and tried to loosen it. But Tinúviel jerked away.

_"This is-this is getting ridiculous." _Legolas told her in disbelief. _"You will be in for an uncomfortable night!" _But she was firm.

_"Alright," _Legolas said to her resignedly. Patting her neck last time, he turned away. He was troubled by her reaction. It did not suit her and normally she would be very grateful to lose her burden but today she reacted completely opposite. He wandered through the camp, where the men were lighting the fire to keep the shadows at bay and provide some warmth. Out in the open, they were more exposed to the cold, and winters were harsh in Rohan. Legolas drew his cloak around himself. He could hear the river roaring on his left side, though they were safely far from it.

His tent was getting erected by the men. He was normally not so comfortable in travelling in large groups but he had to admit, it was a relief knowing someone else was making his tent and his meals. It was a luxury, in fact.

"You need a wife." Faramir had once teased him. Legolas merely looked down at the betrothal ring on his finger and smiled sadly. After that, neither Faramir nor any of his sworn brothers mentioned it again.

They ate by the fires. Legolas sat across where Hilda and Elfwine were sitting, the fire between them. He could hear Elfwine's excited chatter by his nurse, and Hilda's patient voice chiding him or correcting him.

"I do not know how you do it." Legolas told her in a low voice, taking their dishes from her for a wash.

"It is not so hard." Hilda replied, laughing lightly. "Children need only a little bit of encouragement, and then they will chatter away on their own. You should try it sometime." Hilda added, unable to help herself. Legolas made a face.

"I would rather face an army." He told her, making her laugh again. She turned and called Elfwine, "Come, my lord, it is time for bed."

Legolas turned with the dishes in hand, ignoring Elfwine's protests for bed.

When he helped with washing the dishes and setting them back into the box in the carriage, he decided to check on Hilda and her young charge before retiring for the night. He made his way to the tent, nodding once now and then in greeting as he passed by Riders or nobles. He reached Elfwine's tent, noting that Hilda was away with the other women, chatting in their native tongue. There was a guard standing at attention.

"The prince is asleep, my lord." The guard told him.

"I have no intention in disturbing his rest." Legolas replied, smiling at him as he moved to lift the flap of the tent.

He stopped suddenly, feeling a slight, pointed pressure on his side. He glanced down, and saw the gleaming dagger pressing against him. He looked at the guard, who was smiling coldly at him.

"The prince is asleep, my lord." The guard repeated. Legolas raised an eyebrow. He was taught never to assert his power until it was absolutely necessary. And then, he was either to express it in words or take a course of action that would show who has the upper hand. Normally, Legolas avoided the latter option, preferring to speak rather than take action as the second option usually instilled fear and doubt. But this one called for the second option, since he could not tolerate such a threat. It meant there was a chance for the guard to become cocky and take it one step further than merely pressing the dagger against his side; he could drive it straight in.

"Perhaps I had not been clear before." Legolas said aloud. Then he quickly grabbed the guard's wrist, tightening his grip so much that the guard was forced to drop his dagger. Then the guard's eyes widened in shock when he felt a tip of a dagger press against his side, the sharp tip of it finding a weak spot through his chainmail.

"Move," Legolas said. There was nothing cold about his voice, just a simple command in a controlled voice. The guard immediately moved back; to a third party, nobody could see what was happening, save perhaps a strained conversation.

Legolas smiled and released him, placing his hidden dagger back in its sheath.

"There," Legolas said, clapping the stunned soldier on the shoulder. "That was not so hard, now, was it?"

He nodded at the guard once and went into the tent. He did not see the guard's slow smile creeping up on his face.

The tent was dark inside, and it was somewhat warmer than the cold outside. Elfwine was curled up in his cot, clutching his favorite horse in his hands as he slept. For a child who was adamant of no sleep, the boy slept peacefully. Legolas smiled as he brought the blanket more securely around the boy.

"Sleep well, little one." Legolas said softly. "Your uncle will take care of you."

When he left the tent, he went for his own. Once inside, he released the belts holding his quiver, bow and dual knives and habit made him keep them close by. He took off his cloak and his tunic. He lay flat on his back, enjoying the comfortable feel of the cot beneath him. It was cramped in the tent but he was used to travelling, so he did not mind.

He felt someone discretely prod around in his mind and smiled. He recognized him.

_~If you are looking for the memory, it is safely hidden beneath the shields.~_

_~You are no fun.~ _Thranduil told him, laughing. _~Do indulge your father and tell me what it was like.~_

_~I will do nothing of the sort.~_

_~Come now. I know how it feels. Your father not knowing, some conspirators helping you along… I still want to have a word with Fion on this.~_

_~It was five years ago, father.~_

_~Still,~ _Thranduil insisted. _~It would have been something.~_

_~Her brother was with us as her chaperone.~_

_~What fun is there in that?~_

_~Well, I recall you were not better off. You and mother were seen in broad daylight by grandfather in a garden that is well exposed-~_

_~Father should never have told you that tale.~ _Thranduil said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

_~I have to admit it was quite amusing. Grandfather had no clue and what a way to find out with his son and future wife in the garden, kissing-~_

_~I will make you scrub the floors for your cheek, boy.~ _Thranduil said gruffly, growling when he heard Legolas' soft laughter vibrate the link.

_~Grandfather was always insistent that the same will happen to you on whatever you did to him.~_

_~Humph, at least I did not show up on my father's doorstep with a dwarf in tow and claiming he is a friend.~_

_~Gímli is a friend.~ _Legolas protested.

_~Hm, so you say. But enough on that. Tell me what troubles you? You seem restless, my son.~_

Legolas sighed and raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose between his first two fingers.

_~My mare did not let me take my saddlebags from her this evening.~_

_~And is it so worrying?~_

_~She never did it before. Maybe I am overthinking here, but I feel that there is some danger lurking around our camp.~_

_~Is there anything to raise your suspicion? Some beast in the distance, perhaps?~ _

_~I am certain I did not find any. But perhaps, it is me. I might be reading too much in her behavior. She is young, after all. And very lively.~_

_~I never doubted your instincts, Legolas. In fact, they had always been proven useful to me. Do not dismiss this feeling!~_

_~So what should I do? Keep my weapons close by? Stay on guard?~_

_~Rest while you still can. And I doubt there is a need to keep the weapons so close, but- wait. Did you say camp? Are you traveling in a group?~_

Legolas' heart sank. He knew for certain he was going to be teased.

_~Aye, father. I am travelling with our companions.~_

_~But-but- you hate travelling in groups! I have to scold you and threaten you to accept a guard or an escort! How did you manage to travel in a group?~_

_~I am escorting Elfwine with me.~_

_~Elfwine?~_

_~Éomer's son.~_

_~A child?~_

_~Aye,~ _Legolas said in resignation.

There was a moment of silence and then a roar of laughter rocked the mental link.

_~Go ahead.~ _Legolas snapped, not unkindly. _~Laugh! Is it really so surprising?~_

_~It is.~ _Thranduil regained some of his composure, his voice still trembling in his amusement. _~You never wanted to have any child close to yourself! What happened now?~_

_~Éomer can be persuasive. He insisted me to take Elfwine with me.~_

_~He succeeded where I had failed. You run from children as if they were a disease.~_

_~That is untrue.~_

_~Aye, you do. I want to see everyone's reaction when you reach Ithilien.~_

_~Oh, dear.~ _Legolas said grimacing. He could already imagine what it would be like. He would not find any peace for weeks!

_~Hm,~ _Thranduil said thoughtfully. _~Elfwine. Elf-friend. A powerful name.~_

_~What?~_

_~Nothing.~_

_~You are starting to sound just like Mithrindir. He would always drop riddles here and there and leave us bewildered.~_

_~Mithrindir…. Oh, yes, Gandalf. The wizard who started that meddlesome affair with the dragon.~_

_~Father?~_

_~Hmm.~_

_~Are you alright?~ _Legolas asked, growing worried. _~Where are you?~_

_~In the study.~_

_~Please tell you have not been there for a long time.~_

_~How much is a long time?~_

There was a moment of silence.

_~You have been there for two days, haven't you?~ _Legolas asked finally.

_~How did you know?~_

_~You always answer a question with a question when you know you have stayed in the study for so long. Have you eaten?~_

_~That reminds me.~ _Thranduil said. Legolas vaguely got the idea his father was grimacing. _~Thorontur had left me a tray of food since before noon. It is still there, untouched.~_

_~Father! Go and eat, I implore you.~_

_~I will.~ _Thranduil protested.

_~Now.~ _Legolas added. _~Meaning, immediately. And get some rest. Who knows when is the last time you slept.~_

Thranduil's soft, defeated chuckle vibrated over the link.

_~Where are you, my son? It has been a while and you travelled and yet you have not come to visit me.~_

_~I will, soon.~ _Legolas promised. _~But we will meet this winter.~_

_~What do you mean?~_

_~I may or may have not given your name to Arwen and promised your arrival.~_

_~Booooooooooooooy!~_

_~Only Fion is allowed to call me like that.~ _Legolas protested.

_~I will momentarily take that right.~ _Thranduil scolded him. _~You and I will have a little chat once I get there on making promises behind my back.~_

_~So you will come? Arwen would so very disappointed if you would not.~_

_~Humph! Only for the Evenstar.~_

_~Of course.~_

_~Aye.~_

_~Not at all because you wish to meet your only and beloved son.~_

_~Not at all.~_

_~Good night, father.~ _Legolas said grinning broadly. He heard his father's soft, loving voice through the link before it cut off.

_~Good night, my son.~_

He turned in his cot, and slowly sleep took him.

**~S~**

**Author's Note:**

This will be my last update in a while. I have a few major tests coming up. I am trying to treat you guys with as quick updates as I could manage.

Regarding writing other tales like The Hunt or The Duel. I might not write them. The same goes for "Building Ithilien", which was the sequel of OTWAB.

In place of OTWAB and Building Ithilien, I might write other multi-chaptered stories, like on Thranduil during the War of the Ring. It will include the captivity of Dorian, his role in LOTR (behind the scenes, not mentioned battles in Tolkien's works), the decisions by Bard and Dain and their deaths later on. All of it will be canonic, with my OCs as well. (Yes, Fion, Hanon, Thorontur, Dorian, Nimon, Noron will be there. Callon and Caldor too.)

There is a high chance for me to rewrite Green Leaves (the story on Legolas' youth).

**It will entirely depend on you guys, which one you guys want. So if you want to see a particular one from the above two, mention it in your reviews and I will take the popular one. :)**

I might publish one-shots now and then. I have already published one 'Roads Go Ever Ever On."

Guess what? I was fooling around in the Google search, looking for dresses and one popped up and I really liked it. It was red and majestic and with a lot of flair. I looked up at the face and realized it was King Thranduil. So I was grinning since every time I write Thranduil. :P

**Please review!**

**List of OCs:**

Hilda- 'warrior maiden', Elfwine's nurse

Calhoun- 'warrior', Captain of eored

Gytha- 'gift', Cynric's wife.

Cynric- 'of royal might', nobleman accompanying Legolas

Key-

Kinnell-

Thorontur- wood-elf, Thranduil's loyal advisor

Fion- wood-elf, Commander of Elven Rangers, Legolas' former mentor, Thranduil's closest friend

Dorian- wood-elf, Commander of Elven Ranger, Royal Spy, Legolas' closest friend, Fion's former apprentice

**Replies to reviews:**

aronoiiel: Aaaah, ice cream. I have this huge craving for shaved ice and maple syrup topping over it. Lol, there were many sneaky shocks, I don't know which one you are talking about. :P I feel like throttling certain characters again, lol.

Smiley: lol, thanks. Chatty is nice. Chatty is ok. :)

cheekybeak: lol, no. It is not a tiny bit of information to intrigue you guys. I had it all planned out, before my stories were taken out. It was supposed to be in Green Leaves in complete part and Building Ithilien a little bit. Here it will bits and pieces. And yes, he has a betrothed. I won't tell more. :D

emi : lol, emi. You really can't help yourself. :D Don't worry, I do not mind and people don't read that much into it anyway. :D

Omg, you watch Bleach? You and I are on the same page then. :P Well, maybe I might or I might not. I run a blog, an fb page, this ffn account and study all together. I don't have that much time to stress my mind to remember what I wrote in previous stories. :) Duel and Hunt are more likely though. So maybe your persuasion skills worked somewhat. But only if I get some time off my dental school.


	5. Traitors In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

**This story is much darker in content than my usual stories. You have been warned. **

Enjoy.

**~S~**

Chapter 4

There were voices outside his tent.

He was instantly awake; eyes shot wide open, noticing the shadows outside his tent. Then he closed his eyes and evened his breathing. He listened carefully to the voices outside his tent.

"Be quick to kill him…"

"He is fast…"

"He is asleep…"

"You underestimate him…"

He heard one intruder place his hand on the tent flap. He heard another dig the edge of his spear into the ground. Another intruder's gloved hand tightened against the hilt of his sword. Three men. Legolas smiled a little. They would not be a problem.

His weapons were within hand reach but reaching for them would bring too much attention to him.

The tent flap lifted. The three men entered his tent. He lay still, body instinctively stiffening in anticipation. When he heard a whistle of a sword leave its sheath, he moved.

His eyes opened and he rolled off the cot, fluidly taking out the hidden knives he had strapped to his arms. He threw one at one of the men. He dodged the man who held the sword as the blade swiped towards him. He threw the other knife at him, successfully embedding it in his neck. The spearman was left and he moved back as the spear jabbed at him. He got hold of the handle, and kicked the man in the abdomen, pulling the spear free. Legolas turned it against the man.

He straightened, heart beating wildly. Then he bent to study the intruders. He turned one of the men, and recoiled.

They were Riders.

He could not believe, but the armor and the weapons were undeniably Rohirric. He pulled the helmet out, and saw blue eyes staring at him, with blond hair splaying on the ground.

He turned to the weapons, equipping them quickly as he thought. The Riders' presence in his tent meant there were traitors in the éored, which meant they might be more. He had to check on Elfwine. He left his tent.

It was well after midnight. The moon was high in the nighttime sky. Stars shone brightly down at him. He could hear the crickets. The campfires burned low, which only heightened his senses. Something was horribly amiss, like a taut bowstring straining to be released. He wound around the tents, not wanting to draw attention of any Riders and avoiding them altogether was best.

He had to get to Elfwine. The feeling of protectiveness was crushing him, and his duty was forcing him into action. His eyes wandered this way and that with unease until he finally entered the cluster of tents where the nobles slept. Elfwine's tent was there as well, with his nurse sharing it. But he was not alone there.

The campfire was burning low into glowing embers, but Calhoun's silhouette was immediately recognizable. His footsteps fell with much more ease now, and the Captain turned at the sound.

"My Lord Elf?" Calhoun said curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"It would seem you have traitors in your éored, Calhoun." Legolas said, coming forward to stand in front of him. "Your men have turned against me, three of whom tried to kill me. I reacted in the same manner, for I did not know who they were. They lie dead in my tent. I wish to see Elfwine to ensure he is well."

Calhoun was silent, studying the elf for a long moment. One side of his face was dimly lit in the dying flames of the campfire, but the rest was in shadow. Then Calhoun's hand shot out from under his cloak, and Legolas gasped in pain as a dagger sank deep into his flesh. Calhoun yanked his dagger free, and Legolas fell to his knees in the pain.

"Traitor," He hissed, looking up. Calhoun merely tilted his head. There was a sudden glare of red as the tents caught fire from the lit torches of the Riders behind him.

"At the end of the day," Calhoun said. "I will not be the traitor."

He had no time to ponder at his words. Amidst his pain, he could hear screams of fear as the women were pulled out of their tents roughly by the Riders. Hilda's high-pitched voice rose in grief,

"No please! Leave him alone! He is but a child!"

He raised his eyes, seeing Hilda being dragged out of the tent, her arms uselessly reaching for Elfwine. The boy was being pulled like a rag-doll, tears streaming from his eyes.

Blood boiled as fury rose up and bared its teeth and dulled his pain. He was not particularly close to his brothers' children but he did not tolerate any harm to come to them. He rose up, slamming his knee hard into Calhoun's stomach, making him double over. Releasing his wound, and risking the flow of more blood, he disarmed Calhoun quickly by relieving him of his dagger and slammed the hilt of it against Calhoun's temple. The Captain fell, unconscious. Legolas dropped the weapon. Merely days later, he would regret letting Calhoun live that day.

He reached Hilda and her assaulters quickly. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he engaged them in battle. He did not draw out his dual knives; there was no time. He fluidly avoided the stabs and arcs of their swords and with his training in hand combat, quickly disarmed them. The pain in his side was there, somewhat dim in some his movements, but quickly becoming more prominent in the next. He pulled out his bow and shot down the Rider holding Elfwine. The boy turned, his eyes wide as his captor fell to the ground, dead.

"Stay with me!" Legolas shouted to them both, taking Elfwine's small fingers and forcing them to hook onto his belt. "Do not leave me for whatever reason!"

His eyes rose up just for a moment and took in a Rider throwing his spear right at him. He dodged it and then brought up his bow and shot. It was the perfect kill.

But when he turned his head, Hilda stood just behind him, with a spear firmly embedded in her chest. She looked shocked for a moment, before crumpling to the ground.

There was no time to grieve or to show any emotion. He had to get Elfwine out of there. He was his first priority.

"Get the child! Kill the elf!"

His heart sank. The numbers were too great. It was happening too fast. He was too outnumbered. He could not beat them all and keep his little charge safe from harm at the same time.

He heard a familiar whinny and was immediately grateful. The division of attention of the Riders was what he wanted, he brought up his bow and loosened one arrow after another. Tinúviel galloped to him, kicking out with her forelegs at any unfortunate Rider who dared come in her way.

He took a moment from his shooting to hoist Elfwine up on Tinúviel.

_"Quickly! Take him to the river!" _Legolas shouted at her, bringing up his bow once again. _"Go! Now! I will follow!" _

She was lively but she was trained, and with a neigh she took off towards the river. Some of the mounted Riders chased after her but Legolas quickly disposed of them. Then he found himself surrounded, spears everywhere.

"My lord!" He turned to see Kinnell mounted on his horse, galloping towards him with his hand outstretched in an offer. He took advantage of the situation and managed to get to Kinnell, though he earned another blow to the head and the feel of a sword slicing through his clothes. Something warm gushed down, but he was dimly aware that the wound was not serious. Behind Kinnell, Key was riding just as hard, shouting something that could not be heard amidst the confusion. But then one of the traitors threw his spear which hit Key, and the noble fell off his horse, unmoving. Legolas grabbed Kinnell's hand and swung to sit beside him.

"Where to?" Kinnell asked.

"To the river," he shouted back.

"We will drown!"

"There is no other way!"

With an oath, Kinnell led his gelding into the River Entwash.

The cold of the water made him gasped and force all air from his lungs. He heard Tinúviel's alarmed whinny from across the River, safe on the bank with Elfwine seated on the saddle. Kinnell pushed the gelding harder and with some luck on their side, they managed to reach the other river bank. They now had the river between them and the traitors, but there was no time to stay. They were too heavily outnumbered, and with the prince in their company, Legolas and Kinnell had to gallop further away before stopping.

Calhoun looked at the fleeing elf and noble with his lips curled in distaste. This did not go as planned, but no matter. He could still make it work in his favor. He was used to changing his plans on short notice. He turned away. The smell of burnt cloth and grass was in the air.

"Well done," Calhoun said. "Where are the nobles?"

They went to where the nobles stood. He found the guard who stood outside Elfwine's tent standing guard with the prisoners.

"Did the elf threaten you?" He asked. The guard smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"He did."

"Good," Calhoun said. He pulled out his dagger, the very same he used on Legolas and gave it to Rider. Then he nodded at the guard. "Kill him." The guard's eyes widened at his words in fear.

"But-"

There was no more time for him to utter another word. The Rider slit his throat and the guard fell, clutching his neck. Calhoun did not bother seeing the guard slowly die at his feet. The nobles recoiled at the scene.

"Calhoun!" Cynric roared, being forced to the ground with his arms painfully bound behind his back. "Are you mad? You will be marked a traitor for this! The king will never accept this crime!"

"Nay, I will not." Calhoun's words were flat, with a ring of certainty. "Join us if you wish to live."

"I would rather die!"

"Would you wish to join the elf?"

"That is a better option to it all!"

"Very well then."

Confusion clouded Cynric's face but the next words of Calhoun made him pale.

"Bind the old man and gag him. Then, throw him in the river."

"NO!" Gytha screamed as her husband was bound and gagged. "Please, he cannot swim!"

But her pleas were unheard and the Riders threw the old man into the river. Gytha fell to her knees in her grief.

"What of the women?"

"Kill them." Calhoun said. "It will be in our favor if they die."

Gytha raised her head, eyes blazing in anger.

"Hear me, Calhoun!" She said, not caring as the men forced her to stand, not caring as many swords hissed as they left their sheaths. Some had tears in their eyes at the thought of the certain death, but they stood proudly, for they were the Rohirrim. "I curse you and your men for the injustice that has been dealt this day. I curse you and your followers, that your lies be exposed and our deaths avenged!"

"You will never get away with this." Another said.

"Oh," Calhoun said, his voice low and soft. "But I already have."

The women still looked at him coldly as the swords swung for the deathly blow.

"What should we do of the bodies?"

"Bury them and torch the tents. Leave the nurse's body and some of the fallen men's. Bury the rest."

"And what now?"

"Why, we return to Edoras, of course."

oOo

He was cold.

The river water had drenched him to his skin, and Kinnell was not better off. He could only imagine how Elfwine was feeling. This was too much of an experience for the poor child. He would have to keep an eye on him.

He kept a firm grip on Kinnell's shoulder, his eyes not leaving the sight of his own mare galloping ahead of them, carrying a special burden on her back. When he was sure they had put enough distance between them and the river, he finally called for a short.

_"Tinúviel, stay!"_

"Kinnell, stop." He added. Kinnell was willing to comply.

As soon as he dismounted he went to Tinúviel and helped Elfwine down. The boy was shivering violently and his teeth were chattering.

"You need to get into something warm." Legolas said to him. He went to Tinúviel to take his saddlebags.

He was immensely grateful to the mare for not letting him take his bags from her. He reached inside, not worried particularly for his things to get wet. Wary as he had been for so many centuries, and his tendencies to travel alone forced him to pack as a single individual. The first thing he did was grab one of his extra clothes, tearing them into strips before tying them clumsily around his middle, where one was a dagger wound at his side courtesy of Calhoun and the other was an injury from a sword. The light-headedness was sinking in but he had no wish to treat his wounds in front of Elfwine. The little one had no reason to see something like it after something so traumatic. He then found his thick, heavy cloak covered in an oil-covered cloth, ignoring his own condition. It was a gift of Éowyn, who insisted he needed one for the winters. He used it rarely but it was practical.

"Here," he said, shaking it out and thankful for it to be only a little damp. "Take your wet clothes off and wear this."

He held up the cloak to give a little privacy but then he heard a little sob.

"I cannot. My fingers are shaking too much."

Legolas threw the cloak around the boy and helped unlace his clothing. Once that was done, he raised up the cloak and let Elfwine pull off the clothes himself. He wrapped the boy securely in the cloak.

"There," Legolas said, making Elfwine sit down on the grass. "You should be getting warm now."

He ruffled the boy's wet hair, and smiled down on him before taking his discarded clothes. He was silently thankful for observing Éowyn, Arwen and Lothíriel as they went about tending to their children. It gave him at least a little idea of what to do, though he was still admittedly a bit clueless.

"Hilda," Legolas stopped immediately at Elfwine's small voice. "Is she-"

He hesitated, but that was enough for the boy. Elfwine's lower lip trembled and he curled into himself, clutching the cloak tighter as he started to cry. He chided himself for hesitating too long, and then gathered the child into his arms.

"Hush, little one." Legolas said softly. He murmured calming words in the boy's ear. He did not know how long he held the child, but the boy quieted except for a few hiccups and sniffles.

"You should eat." Legolas said, but Elfwine shook his head adamantly. Legolas sighed inwardly. After the carnage the boy saw at someone young as his age, he could not blame him.

"Then you should sleep." Legolas said. This time, Elfwine's head shook more fiercely. But Legolas was stubborn. "Elfwine, you will sleep."

"I cannot! If I do-"

Legolas then suddenly understood. Nightmares. That was what frightened the child.

"Elfwine, I will protect you, I promise."

"How?"

"I will. That is enough for you to know. So sleep."

"What about you?" Elfwine asked, taking in the elf's wet appearance.

"I will survive." Legolas told him. "You, on the other hand, can catch a cold."

He smiled down assuredly at the child's doubtful-looking face. The child lay on the ground, comfortable in the ground. He sat there, humming absently to soothe the child. He was not really paying much attention to the child, thinking about the nobles that he had left behind and the Riders who turned against him and the child.

Questions welled up inside him, questions he wanted answering to. The most important question was why? Why did the éored turn against him? And yet turning against him was understandable, but what did they want with Elfwine? He looked down at the child that slowly slipped into light sleep. And then the question came back.

Why?

He heard deep breathing and he smiled inwardly, looking down in Elfwine. The child was slipping into deeper sleep.

"Sleep, little one." He said, pressing his hand lightly on the child's head before getting up.

That was when he remembered Kinnell. He turned to find the nobleman, tending to his horse.

Legolas got up, and went to his mare which stood besides Kinnell's gelding.

"How are you?" Legolas asked, breaking the silence.

"My brother is dead." Kinnell replied, sounding bitter. "What would you expect?"

"I am sorry."

"As long as the child is alive, the pain is comparatively less."

Tinúviel lowered her head towards his middle, snorting and shaking her head in a scolding.

_"I was not going to treat my wounds in front of a child!" _He retorted, annoyed. _"I am fine, nightingale. I will dress it and it will heal within a few days."_

He settled his mare and then with a quick glance at the peacefully-sleeping child, he addressed to his wounds. Kinnell watched him curiously, but Legolas ignored him. Once he was done and dressed, he leaned back, using his hands on either side of him as a support.

"Should we light a fire?"

"Not now. We will only draw attention to ourselves."

Kinnell nodded without a comment.

"What now?" He asked after a pause.

"We rest for the night. The next day, we make for Edoras." Legolas said. "That is the best course for now. Elfwine needs to be where he is safe."

"We will have to set up a watch."

"I will take the first one." Legolas said, getting up.

"I can take it if-"

"You must be tired." Legolas said. "I am sorry, for your loss."

And anymore if you suffer them, Legolas added silently. He suddenly remembered that Kinnell's wife was with them. He dreaded to think of her fate, or that of Key's wife. And as for the first three Riders he had killed, he felt no pity for them. It was self-defense, and fighting back the Riders while he helped Elfwine escape was completely guiltless as well. No, he grieved for the brave noblewomen, for Gytha and her husband, Cynric, of whom he did not know their fates and yet suspected the worst.

Kinnell was grim but understandably so. He made no reply, but rolled into his cloak and lay still. Legolas did not expect him to be asleep, but left him to his thoughts.

Legolas raised his head to look at the stars that shone brightly down at him and searched for his father's presence. He pressed against it gently, linking to it. Warmth flowed through the link, soothing him like a warm cloak around his shoulders.

_~Father?~_

_~What is it?~ _Thranduil's voice was attentive though laced with sleep.

_~I needed to speak with you.~_

His quiet, subdued voice instantly alerted his father, and made him more wide awake.

_~What has happened?~_

Legolas told him everything from the beginning to the end, missing nothing.

_~I abandoned them.~ _Legolas said. _~I-I let them die.~_

_~You do not know that.~_

_~And yet my heart believes it.~_

_~You could not have saved them if you had stayed, Legolas. Some decisions are simply never in your hands. You could not have changed their fates if you remained there. But away from this camp, you can be of some use. Where are you now?~_

_~Across the river, but they can still catch up to me.~_

_~And what is it that you intend to do?~_

_~I am a little too shocked to think at the moment.~_

_~A child, particularly an heir and royalty is a powerful weapon. I can guess their intentions. Take that child back to Edoras, where he will be safe under his parents' care. How far is Edoras?~_

_~Minas Tirith is nearer.~ _He said, studying the stars above him. He did not realize that they had gotten this far into Rohan. They were far too off course for either Minas Tirith or Edoras, though he suspected that the former was closer. _~But we can make it for Edoras in a little more than two days, give or take.~_

_~Do not think that you will not meet opposition. Treachery within the army of a kingdom usually means a rebellion of a deeper setting. You are in a chase, Legolas. If these soldiers went against you, that would mean there is a rebellion stirring from where they have come.~_

_~Eastfold,~ _Legolas replied, heart sinking. _~The men are from Eastfold. And I am on that side.~_

_~Stay alert, then. If they want the child, they would not stop to anything until they get him.~_

_~I will.~ _Legolas felt much calmer. His father's even, reasoning tone centering him to the task at hand. _~Thank you, I was stunned for the moment.~_

_~Anyone would have been, in your position. That is nothing to be ashamed of. Only a fool would have been level-headed in face of something a grievous as this. And Legolas?~_

_~Aye?~_

_~Do not be hasty under any circumstance. Things only aggravate under chaos and confusion.~_

_~I won't.~_

_~Now, get some rest, boy. You will need it for tomorrow.~_

Once the link was severed, Thranduil got up from his bed. Sleep was but all gone. He would find no rest tonight. He walked up to the balcony, not caring that his single shirt would do little to protect him from the cold. He stood there, taking in the peacefulness of the night.

He heard the door of his rooms open behind him slowly, as if not wanting to disturb a person asleep. It stopped, and then he heard a sigh.

"Sire, you were supposed to be asleep." Thorontur's serious voice was almost weary, as if he had done this before, which Thranduil knew he had.

"I could not sleep," Thranduil replied, not turning his head. He heard Thorontur shift around in the room, reaching his bed and rearranging the covers. He knew Thorontur was hesitating on leaving until he finally sat on a chair by the fire. He would not go until Thranduil retires for rest, but Thranduil knew he could not sleep this night.

Tonight, my son will not sleep. He added silently.

That night, in the wilderness of Rohan, were three travellers, two adults and one child. And while the child slept peacefully, both were awake. One wondered what the future lay ahead, while the other cursed his ill fate.

**~S~**

**Author's Note:**

I had some time in my hands between my tests and decided to put this up. The next chapter should be sometime this week.

I disliked this chapter before because of its difficult writing and still do now. The embarrassing part was that I had forgotten most of it. So I kind of improvised.

How many of you realized that Kinnell and Key's wives were in the carriage. DON'T KILL ME!

Oh and one more thing. Legolas feels absolutely no remorse for killing the Riders because they were set out to kill him. And he was outnumbered and he had to take them down quickly and protect Elfwine at the same time.

Why this is happening remains to be seen.

By the way, **to my old readers, **I just found some of my old versions of this story and I remembered just now that this was the story in which Fion was to be killed. (I wrote this story back in the beginning of OTWAB, so I was deciding Fion's fate). Then I found out you guys adored him and I could not let him go myself so... wait, WAIT! Put down the pitchforks and the burning torches! He will live, he will LIVE!

**Request for old readers: **I did not know this but a reviewer told me that sometimes people save chapters and such to read them offline. If you have some of mine, regardless if they belong to OTWAB or whatever else, be you anonymous or visitor, **please please review and inform me.** I love the stories and if I recover enough data I might be able to republish them. We will work something out. Please. I need a whole lot of help here. I cannot do this alone.

**Let me know what you think!**

**List of OCs:**

Hilda- 'warrior maiden', Elfwine's nurse

Calhoun- 'warrior', Captain of eored

Gytha- 'gift', Cynric's wife.

Cynric- 'of royal might', nobleman accompanying Legolas

Key- 'fierce' Kinnell's brother.

Kinnell- 'crowned' Key's brother.

Thorontur- wood-elf, Thranduil's loyal advisor

Fion- wood-elf, Commander of Elven Rangers, Legolas' former mentor, Thranduil's closest friend

Dorian- wood-elf, Commander of Elven Ranger, Royal Spy, Legolas' closest friend, Fion's former apprentice

**Replies to reviews:**

Aeriella: Thank you. :) All encouragement means a lot.

Iolith: I am very gratefull for your help. It is a little difficult and I appreciate every bit of an effort. :)

emi: lol, I never mind you. :D And the scene with the pie is there in chapter 2, I think. I could not possibly forget that scene, I personally found it very cute. And I am not offended, lol. I am sad not to write Building Ithilien too, but to write it would mean writing OTWAB which I am 100% sure I cannot write unless somebody has that story saved up somewhere. Even a few chapters would suffice. Rewriting it again with a traumatized muse is not fun, lol. :P

Such a loooooong review. Makes me all fuzzy inside. I stopped watching Bleach a few years back, cuz I felt like Ichigo (or whatever his name was) was nothing more than a guinea pig who was a little something of everything. And the storyline remained mostly the same with him saving the day with dramatic music behind him. Don't get me wrong, Bleach days were awesome but I like a little surprise as you might have guessed. :P

Lol, no you are not old at all. Maybe a little old? Ouch! Ok, not old, not old! XD

My sister used to read the last line of every chapter for some reason. So there is someone out there sharing your views. :P Take care!

Smiley: Haha, that's great. It's a relief actually. That means I can start anywhere without a problem. So I might pick Green Leaves. :) Don't worry, my reviewers are usually chatty so I do not mind.

cheekybeak: She is an acutal person. No intrigue, I promise. I have her entire history and story etched out, but I never really got to it. Might be in Green Leaves though once I start sketching down the ideas for it. :)

aronoiiel: lol, these days I am an Assassin's Creed or Fable 3 person. How is Skyrim? I have been debating on it for awhile but never really got to it. Ah, so many plotlines so little time. I will see what I can do. :)

Brightpath2: Those are a lot of votes for Green Leaves. It did not catch much attention so I am very surprised to see it requested. Personally, I loved it and worked really hard on it. Maybe I might go for it after all. Well, it is great to know you have not read this story. I am curious what you think of it. :)

1monster2: Now, how could I live without my OCs? :P They are everything. :D


End file.
